The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,787 provides for boot carrying only. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,655 provides for ski and pole carrying and securing. Each of these devices is limited to their independent uses.
This applicant has disclosed other embodiments of the present invention in application Ser. No. 057,306 dated July 13, 1979, 125,340 dated Feb. 28, 1980, and 128,673 dated Mar. 10, 1980.